dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ren
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico': 렌 / Ren. *'Nombre Real: '최민기 / Choi Mingi. *'Apodo:' Choi Ren. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''03-Noviembre-1995 (19 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''179cm *'Peso: '56Kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpión *'Agencia': PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Participó como bailarín en las promociones de "Wonder Boy" de la sub-unidad ASBlue, luego PLEDIS lo integró en el proyecto de "Happy Pledis 2012". Llamó mucho la atención su aspecto femenino, aún así los malos comentarios a él no le importaron. Antes del debut del grupo, las fotografías del teaser de Ren, fueron reveladas, lo que causó un gran interés por parte de los internautas en saber si era hombre o mujer. Dramas *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012-2013) Vídeos Musicales *Hello Venus - Venus ''(Cameo) *AS BLUE- Wonder Boy (Cameo) *Pledis- Love Letter (Cameo) Colaboraciones *After School - Someone is You (junto con JR y Baek Ho, en la parte del coro) *''Dashing Through the Snow in High Heels'' (2012) - Orange Caramel Programas *Strong Heart (20-Noviembre-2012) *Making of a star NU'EST landing operation (2012) *Weekly Idol *Seventeen TV *NU'EST L.O.V.E Story Anuncios *New Balance CF (2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'NU'EST ** Grupo C-pop: NU'EST-M ***'Posicion:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. **** Debut: '2011. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Inglés y Japonés. *'Especialidad:' Bailar, Cantar, Imitaciones, y Tocar el piano. *'Familia:' Madre, Padre (Hyung), Abuelos, y Hermano mayor (Minseok). *'Hobbies:' Le gusta nadar, la moda y ver peliculas. *Le gusta Lady Gaga, porque es su fuente de inspiración, le gusta su ropa a la moda, su presencia en el escenario, su canto y su baile. * Tipo Ideal: Una chica le gusta pelo corto, que sonrie mucho, que puedo reir, quien se vea bien con ropa, que se acuesta mirando el cielo azul por encima de los campos verdes. Dijo que su tipo ideal es Lee Hyo Ri. * Él dijo que usaria aegyo a su novia hace feliz cuando triste o enojado. * Personalidad: Alegre, y soy una persona que tiene cambios de humor severos. * Modelo de seguir: '''Beyoncé, Micheal Jackson, Lady Gaga y Yamashita Tomohisa. *Ren fue votado por sus mismos compañeros de grupo como el integrante que tiene más popularidad, puesto que él tiene imágen femenina y es el más joven. * '''Cantantes favorito: Lady Gaga, Beyonce y Michael Jackson. * Le gusta mucho bailar y cantar, pero tambien esta interesado en "imitacion de voz". * Pelicula favorita: Titanic. * Color favorito: Negro y Rojo. * Su lema es: "Vivir dando lo mejor" * Religion: Cristiana y Budista. * '''Fanclub: '''Rentastics *Hizo su audición para entrar a Pledis en un dia lluvioso, con la canción "Let it be" de The Beatles. *Él y Minhyun participaron en la pasarela de "F/W 2012-2013 Seoul Fashion Week" para el show de moda "Big Park" del diseñador Park Yoon Soo, ya que han estado ganando atencion desde su debut debido a su estatura y particular imagen. *Participo nuevamente en la pasarela para la coleccion del diseñador Park Youn Soo. * Él dijo que los chicos dijeron los fans pueden acercarse y el va a abrazarlos. * Tiene un gran parecido a Luhan de EXO y E.DEN de LC9. * Él es un gran fan de Lady Gaga, Lee Hyori, Dara de 2NE1 y Tao de EXO dicen que parece un poco a Tao. * Según los miembros, cuando está ocupado no le gusta que la gente se molestan. * Él es como su madre es Kim Hae Sook. Enlaces *PLEDIS Entertainment * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Ren01.jpg Ren02 .jpg Ren03.jpg Ren4.jpg Ren05.jpg Ren06.jpg Ren07.jpg Ren08.jpg Videografia thumb|left|295px|Ren (NU'EST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment